La cita difícil
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Ok, ¿a quién eliges? ¿A la adorable, tierna, divertida y cómica Pandy? ¿O a la fuerte, decidida, hermosa y tajante Mòrag? A Zeke le atormenta la decisión, y más aún llegando el baile escolar xD


La cita difícil

En la cafetería de la escuela, Rex y Zeke estaban discutiendo para ver con quién saldrán para el baile de ingreso a clases

\- ¿Ya tienes tu pareja, o necesitas que te lluevan más chicas del cielo? - dijo Zeke comiéndose una hamburguesa grande mientras hablaba

\- Ya sé que es demasiado pedir, pero ya lo dije antes - dijo Rex mientras comía una ensalada - Mythra ya tiene a Addam. ¿Para qué buscar más problemas?

\- Pero tienes a Pyra y a Nia para tu beneficio - dijo Zeke de forma maliciosa

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - dijo Rex muy sonrojado - Primero que nada, tengo rumores de que Corvin quiere con Pyra. Además, tu situación es peor.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Zeke - ¡El Zekenator no tiene problemas con nada!

\- Excepto que vas a tener que decidir entre Pandy y Mòrag Ladair - dijo Addam apareciendo de la nada

\- ¿Y tú de dónde carajos saliste? - gritó Rex aterrado y sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Addam

\- Eso no importa ni de chiste - dijo Addam sonriendo - ¡Quiero ver que te declares a las chicas!

\- ¡Para nada! - dijo Zeke molesto

\- Para empezar, ¿qué tiene de bueno la Pandy? - dijo Addam

\- Pues ha sido una compañera fiel y tierna, ha estado a mi lado desde que iniciaron las clases hace un año y... le debo bastante a esa hermosa chica

Rex y Addam se ríen pícaros, a lo que Zeke intenta golpearlos

\- Si los golpeas, perderás puntos con Mòrag - decía Niall Ardanach apareciendo

\- ¡El presidente del alumnado! - dijeron los tres chicos

\- Sabes que puedo influir en la decisión de Mòrag sobre ti, ¿no? - dijo Niall

\- ¡No deberías! - gritaba Zeke muy rojo

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le ves un atractivo a Mòrag? - dijo Rex

\- Especialmente por el traje de baño en la fiesta de los Aegis - dijo Addam sonriendo maleficamente

Rex, Zeke y Niall se sonrojaron por lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta, y comenzaron a recordar cómo iban vestidas las chicas, especialmente Mòrag, Pyra y Mythra con sus respectivos trajes de baño que se robaron la atención

\- Es cierto, pero además Mòrag es más que eso, es fuerte, decidida, inteligente y genial - dijo Zeke volviendo a la tierra, como dicen

\- ¿Entonces con quién te quedas, coleguita? ¿Pandoria, o Mòrag? - dijo Addam emocionado

\- ¡No pueden obligarme a elegir ahora! - dijo Zeke sonrojado - Si a alguien deben presionar es a la inexpresiva de Patroka.

\- ¿Y ella qué tiene que ver? - dijo Rex

\- ¿Pues no que ella tiene que decidir entre Mikhail y Akhos? - dijo Addam un poco curioso

\- Pero si el señor "mejor showman" considera a Patroka como su hermana, así que el resultado está más que cantado - dijo Niall un poco molesto - Ya sólo falta que ella le corresponda a Mikhail.

\- Eso nos manda a ti, Rex - dijo Addam apuntando al shota y él se sonroja y traga saliva - ¿Ya te decidiste por Nia o Pyra?

\- De eso me encargué - dijo Niall y los tres chicos se le quedan viendo - Le pedí a Nia ser mi pareja. Era lo menos que podía hacer por salvarme la vida. Y ella aceptó.

\- ¡El presidente quiere con Nia! ¡Esto es increíble, histórico! - gritó Zeke emocionado y Rex se ruboriza al saber que tendrá a Pyra sin problemas

\- Eso nos devuelve a... - dijo Addam pero...

\- ¿Y qué hay de Brighid? - dijo Zeke interrumpiendo al chico de ojos ámbar - Ella siempre está con Mòrag.

\- Pero también con Hugo, ¿no? - dijo Addam

\- Siendo sincero, no estaría mal tener una pareja lésbica en el baile, salvo que no hagamos tanta publicidad - dijo Jin apareciendo con Lora

\- ¿Y ustedes por qué se meten? - dijo Addam un poco molesto por la intromisión del albino

\- Más respeto, es mi pareja del baile - dijo Lora - ¿Y ustedes?

\- Yo me voy con Myhtra, Rex con Pyra, Niall con Nia, Mik con Pati y Zekenator no se decide por Pandy o Mòrag - dijo Addam Origo

\- Afortunadamente tienes dónde escoger - dijo Jin - Todo parece indicar que Akhos y Malos quedarán sin pareja este baile

\- Lo de Malos es por matón - dijo Addam - Pero me apena que Akhos quedará llorando como fan del anime en la noche del baile

\- ¡Más respeto que a mi me gusta el anime y tengo pareja! - dijo Rex muy molesto

\- Le recomendé a Kassandra, y dos días más tarde a Oborna, pero no tengo respuesta todavía - dijo Niall

\- ¿Y si le recomiendas a Vess? ¿O a Kora? ¡Incluso a Poppi! - dijo Rex emocionado

\- Conociendo a Akhos, sabe lo que quiere, y no sé si Kassandra, Oborna, Vess, Kora o Poppi sean las que quiere - dijo Jin

\- Al menos tendrá que decidir - dijo Lora mientras sonríe - Malos se queda solo

\- Y habría que cuidar que no haya incesto - dijo Zeke y Rex escupe su soda en señal de reacción por lo que dijo Zeke

\- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - gritó Rex aterrado y se va de la escena - ¡Debo impedir que Malos se lleve a Pyra!

Los demás miran con fastidio a Zeke y él se encoge de hombros

\- De verdad no tienes remedio - dijo Jin llevado su mano al rostro

\- Al menos no te dijeron "Sucia Serpiente de un solo Ojo" - dijo Lora un poco fastidiada y Addam me tapa la boca de inmediato

\- ¿Sabes qué significa eso? - dijo Addam y Lora reacciona moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados - No querrás saberlo

\- ¿Qué significa? - dijo Jin y Addam se lo dice en susurro - ¡PERO QUÉ HORRIPILANTE ASCO! - gritó Jin aterrado

\- Y es ilegal - dijo Addam.

El resto caen estilo anime xD


End file.
